User blog:WonderPikachu12/Solid Snake vs Erwin Rommel. Epic Rap Battles: Video Games vs History Season 2
ohey. This is a suggestion that I've loved for the longest time, one that was intially planned back to be done back in Season 1, around the time of Sam & Max vs Bonnie & Clyde in fact, before being pushed back because I was super lazy on research. :P Still am, but less so, so ye. Really glad I put it off anyways, since it's waaay better now than it would've been back then. Got some pretty cool stuff set up in this battle, so hope you enjoy it. As usual, slight break after this battle before jumping back into the swing of things. Also, go check out Joe's new battle! It features two video-game-but-not-actually-video-game characters that I need to use eventually. :P Boxing day special because Snake hides in boxes???? 'Main protagonist of the Metal Gear series, Solid Snake, and German field marshal of World War II, Erwin Rommel, face off as two animal-nicknamed war soldiers that were betrayed by those they served.' Battle (Starts at 0:11) EPIC RAP BATTLES: VIDEO GAMES VS HISTORY VS BEGIN! 'Erwin Rommel' (0:22) This Fox is ready to Hound. I'll shut you down like Social Ops. I may not be in command, but you know I'm still on top. It's not hard to see that, yet again, you were begged into this brawl, And just like your company is, you're already beginning to fall. I rule the battlefield. I am my men and enemy's favorite. My father actually cared for me. You can't compare to that, David. You're busy being betrayed by the Patriots for your incident on Shadow Moses, While I've got the tanks and men to back me up to know I truly own this. I have Liquid flow, you know! I put the "win" in my name. I'll drop you faster than when you were dropped from the latest Smash game. It's all the same. You sneak around, trying not to get caught, But with your poor gameplay and characters, it was like you were trying not to get bought. 'Solid Snake:' (Starts at 0:56) Rapping is just one of those things that gets easier the more you do it, But listening to your whole verse? Man, you really blew it. I'll hold you to it. I verbally drop C-4s and blow mines. You have no mind, while when I step to the mic, it's showtime. My raps are like cyanide, they'll make you take your own life. Snipe you with my rhymes, and you'll truly be the Last Knight. You can't see? You've just got chest candy, while I'm ass candy. I've beaten Foxes before. You've got nothing on me. A pansy Panzer commander can't hold a candle to Patton. I'll overtake your strategies on the battlefield as if this was Madden. You best start running. I'll flip you right side up like Sunny, Then sneak through your forces on a reconnaissance; Jew will Nazi it coming. 'Erwin Rommel:' (1:30) A Nazi joke? Predictable. Go shake your naked, solid snake at Meryl. You can't Escape From this fight, not if you hide in a box or a barrel. I'll smoke you out of this battle, but not the way that you do. You best retreat. I'm turning the tides like it's World War II. I have the respect of my enemies. You're hated by those you love, Whose best friends consist of a nerd and someone who betrayed your trust. Even with your bandana, you have no rhymes with which to hit me. I'm moving too fast for you, break through your raps like a blitzkrieg. You'll feel more than a phantom pain when we break apart your bones, Then shoot you down and abandon you, left for dead like your fellow clones, And leave your friends crying your name again, because for you, this is The End. Go back to being overshadowed by Raiden. Auf Wiedersehen! 'Codec calls:' (2:09) I can't let you do that, Erwin. Emmerich with raps. I'll hack a hack, in fact. Your Strangelove life is wack. I may not be strong physically, but I'll beat you in a match of wits. I'm Metal Geared up for a fight against the national hero of the Axis. (2:20) Stand down, soldier, and listen to your colonel. You're gonna get owned. Your rapping made even less sense than my AI clone. This Chicken Fox beats this chicken fox. You'll lose like your assassination plans. There's enough dirt in your file to keep you in the stockade until you're a very old man. (2:32) It is easy to find a thousand soldiers, but hard to find a good general. In general, you fell below your level, and couldn't even be a good enough rebel. Your position as veteran is temporal. I'll rip those medals right off your pectorals. It's inevitable, you're bound to fall, when this minimal Rommel challenges my morals. 'Solid Snake:' (2:43) And now I take back the mic. Just try to come invade our borders. You want to be a Big Boss? You couldn't even follow your given orders. Psycho Mantis can read my memory card and find it's you that I'm playing. Mission complete. Beating you was even easier than my VR Training. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? EPIC? RAAP?! BAAAATTLLEEESSSS!! .... VIDEOGAMESVSHISTORYYYYY!!!!! Poll Who won? Solid Snake, Colonel, Otacon, and Mei Ling Erwin Rommel Hint Here's a hint for the next battle: Hints for this battle explained: Naruto vs Sasuke - Naruto's signature animal is a Fox. Sasuke's signature animal is a Snake. Fox vs Snake. Desert Fox vs Solid Snake. Also, I guess ninjas or something? idk, that part wasn't intentional. Showtime - A reference to a quote by Solid Snake, "It's showtime." Lutece twins hint - The two mention the battle being about war, in which both contestants are war soldiers. As well, "war breeds animals" refers to both Rommel's and Snake's animal nicknames. Category:Blog posts